Forbidden Romance in the Country of Hearts
by PandoraFanFic
Summary: So, I know that the category is wrong but I couldn't find Alice in the Country of Hearts on it,sorry. Ace is lost crosses paths with the mischievous Cheshire cat, Boris. In the forest alone, as the sun sets, they seem to have a strange attraction to each other that neither can explain.


Alice in the Country of Hearts aceXboris

AN: Helllo nice to meet you i will be writing the forbidden fruit of a pairing. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN THE COUNTRY OF HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS. If i did there would be yaoi :D.

* * *

Ace's POV:

Ace crawled out of the bushes and slowly rose to his feet, he shuck the debris off of him. He looked around at his surroundings...'This isn't the castle' he thought and continued to walk through the foggy forest occasionally glancing at the trees above him and around him. Ace heard a snicker and froze. He slowly looked up and saw The Cheshire Cat grinning at him. Wait grinning is not a way to put it, More like smirking. His hand neared his sword cautiously ready for the incoming attack.

Boris' POV:

Boris snuck among the trees stalking his prey. The Dark brown headed lad with those dangerous but enticing eyes dressed in the scarlet blood color he loved so much. When Ace continued to lose his way he snickered. Boris darted behind a tree covering his mouth realizing what he just did. He saw the male's hand linger near his sword and he knew he was in deep crap.

NO ONES POV:

The two males thought they were about to be killed, till Boris revealed himself from behind the tree. He held up his hands and grinned sheepishly cocking his head to the left his ears pinned down to his head to show defeat. Ace moved his hand away from his sword and smiled. Boris put down his hands and greeted the male.

"Hey ace, sorry about what I did a second ago." Boris says as his cheeks tinged a light red.

" It's fine just don't let it happen again Okay?"

" Got it,again I'm really sorry." His cheeks where slowly brightening every second he was near Ace.

Ace's POV:

Ace stood gazing at Boris and wondered why he was so flushed. Ace had a small light of hope that Boris might actually like him even just a little bit. He stood now realizing that he was also blushing, they just stood in an awkward silence gazing at each other. Ace was suddenly realizing that this moment with Boris was becoming...nice? He was hoping that this moment would drag on for a long while, once Boris's eyes looked away the moment was broken, not frozen in time like it was once before.

Boris's POV:

It was kind of becoming awkward as Ace gazed at Boris, but Boris didn't seem to mind. Boris started to realize that he was attracted to Ace. He just stood staring at the lovely guy who stood before him. Shadows where starting to set in and he noticed the sun was slowly setting. This is sort of romantic,he thought to himself. He was starting to wonder if Ace shared the same feelings he had. He suddenly felt nervous and looked away into the crimson pink sky.

Ace's POV:

Boris was slowly striding toward Ace and he was beginning to tremble. He was hoping Boris would walk away and at the same time he hoped he would come to him. Ace was feeling so conflicted it was as if his emotions and common sense were working against themselves. Ace started to walk toward the pink haired cat. Once they reached each other they stopped moving all together. Then Boris lifted his hand and pulled his lovely fingers through Ace's hair. All Ace could think about was how nice it felt to feel Boris's hands on his head. He lifted his hand and put it on Boris's shoulder and said " What...are you doing, Boris? "

Boris's POV:

He suddenly realized what he was doing and reluctantly pulled back his hand and sighs. " I-I'm sorry "! takes a small step back from Ace and gives him an apologetic look. The sun has lowered further now and Boris just wanted to touch Aces's smooth skin. Without a second thought he stepped forward again and threw his arms around Ace bringing him into a tender embrace and nuzzles his head into Ace's chest.

" W-what the hell are you doing, Boris?! "

* * *

**AN:Hey, so this is my first story on this website. I tried reallly hard so, please review and give suggestions for the next chapter^^ I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
